The present invention related to a stand, in particular a stand for use with a table with foldable legs.
In general, tables, especially the ones with foldable legs, for example, seminar tables or meeting tables or the like are demanded in a great number for each usage. This leads to the problem of storage. The legs of these tables are usually folded and lean against each other or stacked. As a result, problems including damages of the tabletop surface such as scratch marks from the table legs while being stacked are common. Further, collapsing or slippage of the stacked table or while leaning against each other are also common. This may cause injury to the operators.